


To Lose

by kiwin_vyk1



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, League of Legends - Freeform, Romance, meh im bad at writing, they're not allowed to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwin_vyk1/pseuds/kiwin_vyk1
Summary: To care for such a Demacian woman was to lose, he reminded himself, yet his mind hauled him back to realize that it was Quinn, someone who tugged on his heartstrings for a reason.
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau & Quinn, Talon Du Couteau/Quinn
Kudos: 12





	To Lose

Before him was a monument of his mistakes, sharp eyes and quivering hands. Her crossbow glinted its path to his head, yet his foot took a step forward towards his demise, confident in the fact that she would be unable to take his mortality, and she took one step back with her chest puffed. One day her pertinaciousness will be the death of her, he chuckled dryly. Soon his chest pressed against the cold steel the arrow was tipped with. Dark amber eyes taunted the Demacian, daring her. Her shoulders raised, hands clenched. Her gaze removed itself from him and for a moment he had believed that the senseless fool was going to be the end of him right there.

  
“What’s even needed of your presence in Demacia, anymore?” Disdain spilled out her mouth, dripping with poison. Bound to fatigue, her arms faltered, or was it attachment? A sly smirk snuck its way onto his face, yet unknown to the pitiful woman as it was concealed behind cloth. A facade, just like the one he kept on when he was with her. He didn’t respond, no, her back was up against a wall, and he leaned in, allowing the arrow to prick at his skin. 

  
“Better yet, why am I not dead?” Maybe his consistent derides will be his end. Maybe it’ll lead to the twist behind the sickening story they were forced into, the blank bounded world they’re forced to fight for. Talon brought up his hand and pinned her to the rough bark behind her, his deep breath on her skin, “You have your shot, scout.” It was a light phrase, even barely audible for him but the message was clear. She had still not connected eye contact, rather, her focus soon became of the bow, so close but an infinite barrier was between her finger and the trigger. It was pathetic, how she refused to take his life right then and there. The Noxian wanted to laugh, he had placed all his bets into the Demancian loving him and it was too on the nose, giving all opportunities for her to claim victory, but she had always been incompetent. Yet, it was foolish of him, to even wish to perish from only her deft hands. 

  
_“Do you wish this could last?” Her eyes shone in the night, peering into him as she awaited his response. He wasn’t exactly too sure of what he desired. For certainty, however, he wasn’t fond of their current situation. Soon the self contempt burned in him, for wanting more and wanting none of it all at the same time. There had to be a reply, though, “Could it?”_

  
He became too painfully aware of the steel digging into his chest, but his feet dug his grave into the damp ground. Her brows had twitched, providing some insight on her thoughts, he could read her like a book. Most likely her mind had run in circles, no answers and no closure. Foolish of her to even believe that she could even receive any. 

  
“You know, I thought about us every night,” she bitterly laughed, eyes bored into the forest clearing, “maybe, where things could be different, but, that would require you to care in the first place.” Finally, her golden eyes came into contact with his. Despite taunting her the entire time, he wished she hadn’t. Suddenly he was reminded why he continued on the silly charade they played, with the whole statements of love and disbelief. She searched his soul for an ounce of guilt, regret, anything she could cling onto, for hope that what she had initially believed was true. It was there, buried beneath his several guises. The Noxian could never admit it, but he wished she would just burn into each layer, seeing him for what he truly was, a pining bastard. Yet he was too refined.

  
“You know what it all was just for. Simple pleasure and nothing more,” he said. His stomach dropped, his throat suddenly dried up. A hand was brought up to her head, she massaged her temples as an ache most likely ripped through her core. 

  
_“You know this isn’t love,” he didn’t look at her when the words fell out of his mouth. Talon had always been a compulsive liar, though he never would have guessed it would have such consequences like so. Just one look challenged his statement. If it wasn’t love then it was infatuation, obsession, mania. Had he ever felt so strongly about anyone before?_

  
_“Is it wrong to wish that it was though?” He swore on Kindred that it was her smile that would be the death of him, but her brows were upturned, lips pinched at the corners. There was no joy. Of course there wouldn’t be. He was Talon._

  
“Don’t come back,” she shoved the assassin off her frail frame and lowered her weapon. With a slouch, the leaves rustled beneath her feet when she trod away and her midnight blue cape drifted behind her. Instinctively, his feet told him to move and he took one step before stopping himself, realizing what he had done. As he watched the Demacian, she stuck an arm out as a familiar blue silhouette perched upon her sauntering figure, gently pecking at her obstructed fingers. Her feet dragged at the dirt, but nonetheless her contour grew all the smaller. An ache ripped through the man. 

  
He was suddenly aware of the fact that she might never appear in his life for good, or worse, she’ll indelibly be indifferent to his presence. Talon cursed beneath his breath as he trudged in the opposite direction she left. To care for such a Demacian woman was to lose, he reminded himself, yet his mind hauled him back to realize that it was Quinn, someone who tugged on his heartstrings for a reason. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write a happy ending but I realize that I actually suck at happy endings, maybe in another universe they'll be together.


End file.
